Left Behind
by XOXO KimCloud
Summary: " Aku sangat suka pada bidang fotografi karena menurutku foto dapat membuat seseorang terkenang akan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Selain itu, foto bisa membuat seseorang mengingatkan akan sesuatu yang terlupa untuknya."/ " Lalu jika kau harus memilih, aku akan menjadi orang yang ingin kau kenang atau ingin kau ingat ketika akhirnya kau melupakanku?" INFINITE MYUNGYEOL-WOOYEOL!


**Left Behind**

**Tittle : Left Behind**

**Pairings: Myungyeol, slight! Wooyeol and Myungjong**

**warning (s) : Character death, infidelity, Alternate Universe: Hi School Love On!**

**Disclaimer: The plot and the story was created by my mushy brain...**

" Hyunnie! _Namoo_... kau sudah kembali!" seru seorang _namja_ bermata segaris dari ruang tamu apartemen yang ditinggali oleh enam _namja_ lainnya yang memiliki profesi yang sama dengan _namja_ itu.

" Ah, gyu-_hyung_. Tumben kau menungguku pulang seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu," balas _namja_ yang dipanggil dengan sebutan sayang _namoo_ itu. Apartemen yang mereka tinggali itu terlihat sangat sepi dan tampaknya hanya ada _namja_ yang bernama Kim Sunggyu yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu menunggu kepulangan member _boyband_ yang paling bisa ia andalkan itu (meskipun tidak sepenuhnya menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi).

" Kau tahu tapi masih tetap saja mengatakannya," balas Sunggyu tak kalah entengnya sambil melemparkan dirinya tepat di sofa dan _namja_ bernama lengkap Nam Woohyun itupun mengikuti jejak _leader_-nya itu.

" _Neon honjasseo,hyung_? _Modeun sarameun eodi_?" tanya Woohyun yang heran melihat keadaan dorm yang ditinggali ketujuh member INFINITE itu sepi. Karena menurut sepengetahuannya, seharusnya hampir semua member sudah berada di _dorm_ semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan tidaklah mungkin keadaan _dorm_ sebegini sepinya jika semua member berkumpul. Pasti ada saja teriakan di sana dan di sini tentang hal yang penting maupun tidak penting sama sekali.

" Hanya aku dan Sungyeol yang berada di _dorm_ dan dia sepertinya sedang tidur karena kelelahan" jawab Sunggyu dengan kekhawatiran tergambar jelas dalam nada suaranya. Woohyun pun mendadak menjadi khawatir ketika mendengar hal yang sama terdengar dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh _leader_-nya itu.

" _Musun iriya_, _hyung_?"

" Kau tahu kalau beberapa hari ini, ah, _aniya_, beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku melihat Sungyeol tidak berlaku seperti biasanya. Entah hanya aku yang merasakannya atau member lain juga menyadarinya, tapi, Sungyeol terlihat menghindari member lain atau jika kita sedang berkumpul dia akan beralasan untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Dia terlihat... entahlah aku hanya bisa mengatakan seperti bukan Sungyeol yang biasanya," terang Sunggyu yang menceritakan kekhawatirannya itu pada member yang paling ia percayaiitu.

Ia tahu seorang Lee Sungyeol melebihi siapapun bahkan Myungsoo yang berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_-nya tidak sedikitpun masuk dalam daftar orang yang mengetahui siapa Sungyeol sebenarnya. Dia tahu segalanya. Dia tahu apa yang saat ini membuat _namja_ bertubuh paling tinggi di antara member INFINITE itu menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Dan kau tahu? Dia terlihat sering sekali melamun dan tenggelam dalam semua pemikiran yang menghantuinya. Dan seperti mungkin yang sudah kau ketahui juga, lamunannya itu membuatnya sangat sering melakukan kesalahan koreografi saat sedang latihan. Ditambah lagi dengan suara yang sering terdengar serak dan kering, seandainya saja aku bisa meramal dengan tepat, aku yakin suaranya itu diakibatkan karena terlalu banyak menangis," terang Sunggyu yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari Woohyun yang terlihat menerawang jauh ke langit kota Seoul yang tampak mendung yang bisa dilihat dari ruangan tempat mereka berada saat ini.

" Akhir-akhir ini juga aku merasa kalau hubungan Myungyeol sedang menjauh. Dimana biasanya Myungsoo akan selalu berada di sekitar Sungyeol sedangkan akhir-akhir ini aku hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua berdiri bersisian ketika berada di atas panggung. Itupun tidak ada interaksi di antara mereka berdua, tidak seperti biasanya ketika mereka akan mengumbar kemesraan sampai semua member muak melihatnya. Tolong cari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hyun. Aku sangat mengandalkanmu dalam hal ini. Entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat yang sangat tidak mengenakkan tentang Sungyeol belakangan ini," tambah Sunggyu pada _namja_ yang menjabat sebagai _vice leader_ tidak resmi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya itu.

" Hyun, kau mendengarkan ucapanku sedari tadi, kan?" tanya Sunggyu yang sedikit jengkel karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari lawan bicaranya itu.

" Hmm... aku mendengarnya, _hyung_. Akan kulakukan sebisa mungkin, _hyung_. Maaf aku sudah sangat kelelahan hari ini, _hyung_. Aku akan tidur lebih awal supaya besok aku bisa berbicara dengannya," balas Woohyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia tempati untuk dirinya sendiri itu tanpa menoleh ke arah _leader_ yang memandang punggung member yang paling dekat dengan dirinya itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

" Aku tahu kau masih memendam perasaan untuknya, Hyun, karena itulah kau tahu dia lebih daripada Myungsoo sebagai _namjachingu-_nya," bisik Sunggyu dengan suara yang sangat lirih, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, dibalik pintu yang sudah tertutup, Woohyun berbisik kepada kehampaan yang terhampar di hadapannya itu, " Kau tidak tahu seberapa dekatnya tebakanmu itu dari kebenaran, Sunggyu-_hyung_. Jika kau tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Myungsoo kepada Sungyeol, aku tidak yakin kau akan dapat memandangnya seperti dulu lagi, _hyung_."

Namun, dibalik semua adegan dan pembicaraan itu, seorang _namja_ yang duduk meringkuk di balik pintu kamarnya mendengar semua perkataan yang mereka berdua bicarakan di ruangan itu. Semua itu adalah mengenai dirinya. Dirinya yang perlahan mulai kehilangan matahari yang biasanya selalu bersinar di dalam hatinya meskipun kadang ia tidak menginginkannya. Ia tahu alasan mengapa semua itu terjadi. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk menghapuskan keadaannya yang semakin terlihat menyedihkan itu. Karena, ia sendiri telah kehilangan keinginannya berjuang untuk mempertahankan apa yang dia yakini sebagai miliknya itu. Dengan itu, ia memilih untuk betahan dalam kegelapan yang akan semakin menelannya bersamaan dengan pupusnya harapan baginya

" Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya, Hyun. Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur memilihnya terlebih dahulu," bisik Sungyeol sangat lirih dengan air mata turun dari kedua matanya yang bulat. Ia bisa merasakan sesaknya memendam perasaan yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu untuk dirinya.

Ia tahu persis seperti apa pedihnya perasaan itu, karena ia pun pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Ia pernah memendam perasaan untuk seseorang dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan menunggu orang itu untuk menyatakannya.

Namun, penantiannya itu tak pernah membuahkan hasil hingga akhirnya orang lain datang kepadanya dan menjanjikan hal manis yang bernama cinta dan perhatian untuknya. Itu adalah sepengggal cerita yang sudah usang. Namun, kali ini lagi-lagi ia harus mengalaminya karena hal manis yang dirasakan oleh orang lain itu pun sudah mulai meluntur. Air mata pun jatuh bebas membasahi kedua pipinya yang semakin mengurus setiap harinya.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sungyeol bangun dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang dengan seluruh bagian tubuh yang terasa pegal dan seakan-akan terasa sulit untuk digerakkan. Semalaman ia merenung di balik pintu kamarnya dengan posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman yaitu meringkuk. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan semua beban yang menghampirinya setiap hari selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Ia memilih _namja_ itu karena _namja_ itu menjanjikan hal yang selama ini ia nantikan yaitu cinta. Namun, nampaknya lama-kelamaan cinta yang diberikan oleh _namja_ itu untuk Sungyeol mulai meluntur. Dan ia tidak ingin cinta itu berhenti begitu saja ketika ia sudah bergantung pada perasaan yang _namja_ itu berikan padanya.

Ia tidak ingin perasaan manis itu berhenti begitu saja. Dan ia tidak rela jika perasaan itu diberikan kepada _namja_ lain yang tidak memiliki status sebagai kekasihnya.

Salahkah ketika seorang kekasih merasa cemburu jika kekasihnya memberikan perhatian yang lebih kepada _namja_ lain?

Salahkah juga ia kalau ia merasa ingin melenyapkan seseorang ketika kekasihmu sendiri telah membagi perasaannya tidak hanya pada dirimu tapi juga kepada orang lain itu?

Ia memang pernah mencintai _namja_ lain yang bukan kekasihnya saat ini tetapi semenjak kekasihnya menyatakan perasaannya padanya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir untuk berpaling dari _namja_ itu meskipun sebagian hatinya itu masih dimiliki oleh _namja_ yang ia cintai sebelumnya. Dan lama-kelamaan hanya ada kekasihnya itu di dalam hatinya.

Haruskah aku merelakannya?

Haruskah aku memintanya untuk kembali?

Tetapi, semua bukti yang kudapat sore kemarin semakin menguatkan bukti bahwa ia tidak lagi berada di dalam hati dan pikiran _namja_ yang sudah enam tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat besar dari dalam laci meja tempat semua barang elektronik ia letakkan.

Sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat yang ia temukan ketika ia mencari buku lama yang telah ia simpan di gudang menjadi bukti akan pudarnya perasaan yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya itu untuk dirinya.

_Please remember me, in your drawer_

_Please remember me, in your wallet_

_All the traces that I've left_

_Engrave in your memory every single one of them_

**FLASHBACK**

" Ya, Kim Myungsoo, _geumanjwo_!"seru Sungyeol dengan kesal kepada _namjachingu_-nya yang sedari tadi masih saja sibuk dengan kamera SLR-nya yang tersayang dan berusaha membidik satu obyek yang baru saja ia tetapkan sebagai obyek favoritnya, yaitu Lee Sungyeol.

Ini adalah kencan mereka yang pertama setelah berbulan-bulan mereka harus melakoni semua tugas mereka sebagai _entertainer_ dimana tidak ada sedikitpun kata jeda yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berkencan di tempat terbuka seperti yang sekarang ini mereka lakukan.

Hanya ruang menonton televisi di apartemen mereka serta balkon apartemenlah tempat-tempat yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk menikmati waktu santai bersama di sela-sela semua kegiatan yang _hectic_ itu.

Yah sebenarnya ada lagi satu tempat yang bisa mereka gunakan yaitu, kamar mereka. Tapi, kalian tahulah apa yang dilakukan setiap pasangan di kamar tidur mereka terutama dengan seorang _namja_ yang kadar kemesumannya setingkat dengan seorang Kim Myungsoo ini.

Seorang Kim Myungsoo yang ketampanannya sudah diakui oleh seluruh masyarakat penggemar k-pop adalah seorang _namja_ yang mesum?

Salahkan tangan dan insting Myungsoo yang tidak bisa menjauhkan dirinya sendiri sedikitpun dari tubuh seorang Lee Sungyeol yang terasa sangat nyaman untuk ia sentuh itu, terutama jika mereka sudah berada dalam wilayah aman milik mereka.

Dan jangan lupa salahkan pula tubuh seorang Lee Sungyeol yang sangat responsif terhadap sentuhan Kim Myungsoo. Serta tubuh yang sangat menggoda sehingga membuat Kim Myungsoo tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menyentuhnya. Hingga akhirnya secara diam-diam seorang Kim Myungsoo mendapatkan predikat tersebut.

Mari kita kembali kepada kedua anak manusia ini, Sungyeol pun semakin kesal dengan bidikan-bidikan kamera SLR Myungsoo yang terus saja mengarah kepada dirinya. Meskipun sang _namja_ penggemar fotografi itu tahu dirinya yang sedang kerepotan dengan semua kerusuhan yang terjadi akibat _ice creamcone _miliknya yang nyaris setiap waktu meleleh dan mengalir menuju pangkalnya, tepat dimana tangan Sungyeol menggenggamnya.

Bahkan sesekali ia bisa mendengar tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipis itu meskipun tangan dan matanya masih sibuk dengan semua hal yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

" Kim Myungsoo hentikan foto-fotomu itu dan bantu aku menghabiskan _ice cream_ ini!" bisik Sungyeol dengan keras sehingga _namja_ di hadapannya ini masih bisa mendengarnya.

Bukannya mendekat ke arah _namja_ berambut cokelat _auburn_ itu, Myungsoo malah menjauhkan dirinya dan tetap melakukan pekerjaan yang dilakukan sebelumnya, yaitu memotret obyek kesayangannya, Lee Sungyeol.

" Yak!" seru _namja_ yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter darinya itu.

" Kau terlihat menggemaskan jika kau marah seperti itu, Lee Sungyeol."

" Beraninya kau memanggilku tanpa sebutan _hyung_!" lagi-lagi Sungyeol berseru pada _namja_ berambut sehitam arang yang kini berjarak cukup jauh darinya itu. Sungyeol pun mendekati Myungsoo dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak dengan wajah yang tertulis kata "KESAL" di setiap sudutnya dengan jelas serta es krim yang semakin mencair berada di tangan kanannya.

Myungsoo tidak bergerak tetapi malah mengeraskan tawa yang sedari tadi ia tahan semenjak mengamati tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu. Yang tidak ia sadari adalah sang monster Sungyeol yang sedang mengamuk itu, sudah berada tepat di depannya dan bersiap untuk membalas semua kelakuan Myungsoo yang menyebalkan selama mereka berkencan di hari ini.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, PLOK! Sebuah es krim lengkap dengan tetesannya yang sedang mengalir lambat, jatuh tepat di kaus putih yang dilapisi oleh kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam itu. Sontak, Myungsoo pun membulatkan matanya melihat ulah yang baru saja dilakukan oleh sang _prankster_ INFINITE itu pada dirinya.

Myungsoo yang kaget dan merasa tidak terima pun membalas perlakuan _namja_ yang menolak julukan _childish_ itu padanya dengan mengambil sisa-sisa es krim yang belum jatuh dari kausnya dan menempelkan tangannya yang ternoda dengan sisa _ice cream_ itu pada pipi Sungyeol.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun pulang menyusuri jalan pulang dengan tangan yang bergendengan dengan erat meskipun dengan beberapa bagian tubuh mereka seperti tangan, lengan, bahkan wajah terasa lengket akibat kelakuan _childish_ mereka meskipun juga mereka telah membasuhnya dengan bersih.

Segudang foto kenangan mereka berdua selama satu hari aktifitas non-artis yang mereka lakukan di hari itu pun terekam dalam kamera SLR kesayangan sang _namja_ penggemar fotografi itu. Sesekali mereka tertawa ketika tangan Myungsoo yang bebas dari genggaman Sungyeol membuka-buka kembali hasil jepretannya.

" Ne, Myungie..." kata Sungyeol membuka percakapan di antara mereka berdua di dalam keheningan yang mendadak tercipta ketika mereka makin mendekati tempat tinggal mereka.

" _Waeyo_, _hyung_?"

" Kenapa kau suka sekali memotret?" tanya Sungyeol yang mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kekasihnya yang masih memandang ke arah depan itu.

" Hmm... aku menyukainya mungkin karena foto bisa mengingatkan seseorang pada sesuatu yang sudah ia lupakan atau tidak bisa ia ingat. Selain itu, mungkin foto untukku mempunyai arti untuk mengingatkan semua yang aku punya saat ini agar aku tidak melupakannya," jawab Myungsoo dengan mata terpejam seakan menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang menerpa mereka berdua.

Sungyeol mengagumi semua yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Baginya, Myungsoo adalah matahari keduanya dimana ia akan selalu terlihat bersinar di dalam hatinya, menggantikan sebuah matahari yang telah lama padam sinarnya dari dalam dirinya.

" Apakah aku termasuk ke dalam kategori orang yang ingin selalu kau ingat atau orang yang ingin kau ingat jika kau melupakanku?" tanya Sungyeol tiba-tiba dengan pandangan lurus yang menerawang ke arah langit.

Pertanyaan itu kontan membuat Myungsoo kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang _namja_ di sampingnya itu. Namun, melihat sang _namjachingu_-nya sedang menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit, ia pun kembali mengembalikan pandangannya ke jalan yang mereka lalui untuk sampai ke _dorm_ mereka.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menjawabnya. Tapi berkali-kali itu pula ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan semua jawaban yang ingin ia lontarkan.

Myungsoo tidak tahu alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah ia sesungguhnya tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu selama mereka bersama dalam sebuah hubungan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin sekali menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang kekasih manisnya itu.

Sungyeol masih tetap memejamkan matanya dengan wajah menengadah ke arah langit yang cerah. Namun, ia bisa mendengar keraguan di dalam kediaman Myungsoo yang masih tetap melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka. Ia memandang punggung Myungsoo yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya dengan sedih.

_' __Entah mengapa sejak awal aku sudah memiliki firasat ini, Myung. Mianhae, kalau selama ini aku sudah membebanimu dengan perasaan ini_.'

**FLASHBACK OFF**

' Aku menemukannya, aku menemukan semua foto yang kami ambil berdua sebagai kenang-kenangan kebersamaan kami di tempat dimana aku yakin ia akan melupakannya dan tidak akan ia temukan dalam waktu dekat ini.'

' Jadi ini jawaban atas pertanyaanku waktu itu, Myung?'

' Aku adalah seseorang yang nantinya akan kau ingat melalui kenang-kenangan ini jika suatu saat kau menemukan kembali kenangan ini. Bukan seseorang yang sangat penting hingga kau tidak akan melupakannya,' batin Sungyeol dengan air mata yang sudah siap untuk jatuh melihat semua foto kenangan kebersamaannya dengan kekasihnya itu tersimpan rapat di sebuah kotak penyimpanan yang sudah diletakkan di tempat yang memang digunakan untuk menyimpan barang yang tidak terpakai.

Ia menemukannya saat ia mencoba untuk mencari kembali buku lama miliknya yang memang sudah ia letakkan di dalam sebuh kotak penyimpanan di dalam gudang kemarin ketika ia pulang dari jadwalnya sebagai member INFINITE.

' Kau yang memintaku untuk menjadikanmu kekasihmu. Kau juga yang memintaku untuk berjanji untuk menghabiskan sepanjang usia kita bersama. Tetapi kau sendiri yang mengingkarinya.'

'Apakah kau juga sudah melupakan janji itu?'

' Kau yang menjauh dariku. Kau yang sudah membagi hatimu untuk orang lain selain diriku. Kau yang sudah melupakan semua janji yang pernah kau ucapkan untukku. Apakah ini semua karena sejak awal kau membuatku menjadi orang yang ingin kau ingat jika suatu saat kau melupakannya.'

' Sudah tidak penting lagikah bagimu semua memori yang pernah kita lalui dan masa depan yang ingin kita wujudkan?'

' Aku membencimu, Myung. Aku ingin! Aku ingin melupakanmu dan mengakhiri semua kebohongan ini. Tapi mengapa kau terus saja mempertahankanku meskipun kau sudah tak menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu. Lepaskan aku, Myung.'

Sungyeol meremas semua kumpulan kenangan yang terlupakan itu sembari menahan air mata yang lagi-lagi terjatuh tanpa perlu ia ketahui. Sesak dan sakit yang ia rasakan namun berusaha untuk ia tahan dan pendam selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini mendadak datang dan menghantam dadanya.

Ia menangis. Menangisi semua kenangan yang akhirnya akan dilupakan dan hanya diingat olehnya seorang. Ia menumpahkan semua perasaan yang ia tahan itu di depan semua foto yang nantinya hanya akan menjadi kenang-kenangan itu tanpa sadar seseorang telah memperhatikannya dari pintu tempat penyimpanan yang terbuka itu.

_One by one, I will recollect the forgotten memories_

_Seasons over seasons_

_I want you back in my arms_

Bisakah ia bertahan untuk membuat Myungsoo kembali padanya?

Bisakah ia bertahan untuk membuat kekasihnya kembali menginginkannya?

Bisakah ia bertahan untuk membuat kenangan itu tidak hanya menjadi kenangan yang akan dilupakan?

Bisakah ia bertahan dengan semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka?

Ia membenci Myungsoo tapi sebagian dirinya masih berusaha membuatnya bertahan meskipun dengan semua sakit yang harus ia peroleh.

" Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini?" bisik Sungyeol di sela-sela tangis yang masih keluar dari bibirnya meskipun ia berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

" Hentikan tangisanmu itu, Lee Sungyeol!" seru seseorang dari pintu yang ia tidak sadari telah terbuka. Meskipun belum bisa menghentikan lelehan air mata serta isakannya, Sungyeol menoleh ke arah suara yang muncul itu dan membelalakan matanya yang lebar ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang saat itu sedang memperhatikannya.

" Kau tak pantas menangisinya, Lee Sungyeol. Air matamu itu terlalu berharga untuk _namja_ yang telah mengkhianati kepercayaan yang keu berikan untuknya," kata orang itu yang mulai mendekat dan menghapus air mata yang masih saja turun dari kedua mata bulat itu.

Namun, Sungyeol tidak membalas satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ itu. Dirinya pun hanya pasrah saja ketika _namja_ itu menariknya keluar dari gudang itu tanpa melupakan foto-foto yang masih tergegam di kedua tangan Sungyeol.

Musim berlalu dengan kecepatan yang sangat mengerikan layaknya siang dan malam yang hanya berselisih beberapa jam dan terus bergantian setiap harinya. Padahal baru beberapa minggu yang lalu, hampir semua warga Seoul mengeluhkan suhu yang panas yang membuat mereka terus-menerus mengeluarkan keringat tanpa melakukan banyak kegiatan yang berat. Serta cuaca yang cukup kering dengan semua sinar matahari yang menyirami ibukota Korea Selatan itu.

Belum lagi dengan _summer fashion_ serba ringan dan menyerap keringat musim panas itu harus cepat-cepat disimpan kembali untuk musim panas tahun berikutnya dan berganti dengan mantel-mantel yang masih cukup tipis sebelum akhirnya harus kembali disimpan dan berganti dengan jaket-jaket tebal dan peralatan lainnya untuk melindungi diri dari salju yang turun di atas langit kota Seoul.

Sekarang ini Seoul sudah harus menerima udara yang lembab serta hujan yang akan turun sepanjang hari dan sangat tidak terprediksi yang merupakan ciri khas musim gugur dan tentu saja akan menjadi pemandangan yang sangat umum di musim gugur.

Dan keadaan ini membuat Sungyeol tersenyum miris melihat awan kelabu yang menggantung di langit terlihat jelas dan membuat langit terlihat semakin gelap meskipun waktu belumlah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, serta hujan gerimis yang membasahi kaca yang berada di sampingnya.

Ia memilih untuk memandang tetesan-tetesan itu ketimbang harus menghadapai _namja_ yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Meskipun segelas _americano_ favoritnya terhidang di hadapannya.

Senyum miris itu ditujukan pada hujan gerimis yang seakan sedang menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sebenarnya.

" Aku mengetahuimu lebih dari yang kau perkirakan Lee Sungyeol. Kau tak perlu menceritakannya padaku. Tapi kau perlu tahu kalau aku bersedia menjadi penampung air matamu, Sungyeol-ah. Kau bisa kapan saja datang padaku untuk melampiaskan semua perasaanmu," kata _namja_ itu membuka percakapan di antara mereka setelah selama hampir satu jam mereka berada dalam keheningan.

Namja itu tahu kalau sedari tadi Sungyeol selalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah manapun asalkan ia tidak memandang dirinya yang sedang duduk tepat berada di hadapannya.

Namun, ia juga tahu kalau Sungyeol menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia itu diam-diam memperhatikan Sungyeol dari ujung matanya ketika ia menyesap segelas _cappucino_ yang ia pesan.

" _Gomawo_. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke _dorm_. Aku yakin Sunggyu-_hyung_ sudah pulang dari jadwalnya. Aku takut kita akan terkena omelannya jika kita pulang lebih dari jam malam yang sudah ditentukan oleh diktator itu," kata Sungyeol dengan senyuman kecil ketika ia sudah bisa menenangkan perasaannya itu.

" Kau yakin?"

" Tentu saja. Lihat aku? Bukankah aku terlihat lebih baik?" tanya Sungyeol dengan senyuman yang biasa ia tampilkan di depan layar kaca ketika memandangnya untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa jam ini.

Senyum itu terlihat sangat manis dan tidak ada sedikitpun jejak kesedihan yang tertinggal di wajah manis itu. Namun, _namja_ itu tahu Sungyeol sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya serta dirinya sendiri.

Terlihat dari kedua mata bulat Sungyeol yang masih memancarkan kesedihan yang membuat perasaan _namja_ itu ikut terluka karenannya. Namun ia tahu, Sungyeol terlalu keras kepala dan menolak untuk memperlihatkannya.

" _Geurae_. Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang," kata _namja_ itu yang berjalan mendahului Sungyeol menuju ke arah tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar menu yang mereka pesan.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sungyeol memasukkan kode keamanan pada alat pengunci apartemen mereka dan sedetik kemudian, pintu apartemen mereka pun terbuka dan menampilkan kegelapan yang melanda apartemen mereka.

" Bukankah seharusnya Sunggyu-_hyung _dan Sungjongie sudah pulang sekarang?" tanya _namja_ yang heran dengan kegelapan yang melanda seluruh ruangan apartemen mereka. Ia belum menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sungyeol yang mendadak membeku pada tempatnya itu.

" Yo, Nam! Sungyeollie!" sapa Hoya dengan gaya Hip Hop khas seorang Lee Howon.

" Sepertinya kalian baru saja selesai bersenang-senang! Dan kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku!" keluh Dongwoo bersamaan dengan sapaan Hoya.

" Aku hanya mengajak Sungyeollie untuk datang ke kedai _americano_ yang biasanya, _hyung_. Sudah lama aku tidak mentraktir Sungyeollie minuman favoritnya itu," balas Woohyun dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

" Oh, mana Gyu-_hyung_?" tanya Woohyun yang heran ketika ia tidak menemukan Sunggyu berada bersama dengan duo hip hop tersebut.

Sungyeol masih terpaku di tempatnya tanpa sedikit pun bergerak layaknya patung. Namun, ketiga orang yang berada di sekitarnya itu masih saja sibuk dengan obrolannya hingga mereka tidak sadar Sungyeol masih saja berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen mereka.

" Tumben kau mencariku, Nam Woohyun. Kalau aku tidak tahu kau, aku pasti sudah tersipu malu melihat kau mencariku seperti itu," goda Sunggyu dengan nada sarkastik khas seorang Kim Sunggyu.

Sunggyu menatap heran pada Sungyeol yang masih berada di tempatnya seperti semula.

" Ya, Lee Sungyeol! _Neo gwaenchana_?" tanya Sunggyu yang membuat ketiga member yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk, menolehkan pandangannya dan kembali ke sisi _leader_ serta salah seorang member mereka yang membeku seperti sebuah patung.

" Sungyeollie, _gwaenchana_?"

" Ya, Lee Sungyeol jawab kami kalau kau mendengarku!" seru Sunggyu.

" Ya! Lee Sungyeol!"

**Sungyeol P.O.V**

' Akhirnya apa yang kutakutkan pun terjadi juga,' batin Sungyeol yang seakan-akan ingin mencengkram hatinya saat itu juga.

Sakit yang ia rasakan seakan-akan membuat jalan nafasnya tersumbat hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan sedikitpun udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Nafasnya terasa tersengal, ia bisa mendengar member INFINITE lain datang dan mempertanyakan keadaannya pada Woohyun yang juga bingung dengan keadaan sahabat baiknya itu.

Seakan dijalankan dengan sebuah _remote control_ yang tidak telihat, tubuhku pun bergerak dengan kaku. Setiap langkah yang kutempuh terasa semakin berat dan semakin berat hingga akhirnya aku tiba tepat di hadapan pintu sebuah kamar yang sudah dua tahun ini kutinggali.

Aku tahu semua yang terjadi di dalam sana. Aku bisa mendengar suara mereka berdua yang mereguk kenikmatan duniawi di atas ranjang yang seharusnya menjadi milikku dan Myungsoo seorang.

Tanganku terhenti tepat di atas _handle_ pintu berwarna emas itu. Aku tidak kuasa untuk membuka pintu ini. Aku tidak bisa membukanya dengan adegan apa pun yang akan tertampil di dalamnya. Karena diriku sendiri yakin dengan berapapun banyaknya jumlah kombinasi angka yang ada di dunia ini, bahwa aku akan mengalami kehancuran yang sangat besar.

Tapi, setidaknya harus mebalaskan sakit hati ini dengan cacian yang akan mereka berdua terima dari semua orang nantinya.

Dengan perasaan itu pun aku membuka pintu itu. Dan benar saja apa yang terjadi di antara kedua orang yang berada di dalam kamarnya itu membuatku hancur berkeping-keping dan tak bersisa sedikitpun.

_Namja_ yang kucintai itu saat ini sedang menikmati keindahan hubungan duniawi dengan orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai pengganti Daeyeol di dorm INFINITE. Aku bisa mendengar geraman marah dikeluarkan oleh semua member yang sedari tadi menatapku dari ruangan yang berbatasan langsung dengan kamar itu.

Aku berjalan ke arah laci meja yang terletak berdekatan dengan kasur yang menampilkan adegan yang menghancurkan hatiku itu dan mengambil sebuah amplop yang baru saja kutangisi karena aku yakin Myungsoo sudah tidak lagi membutuhkannya.

Aku melemparkan semua foto itu ke arah kedua orang yang masih belum menyadari keberadaanku dan amarah member INFINITE yang lain. Mereka berdua tampak sangat terkejut ketika pengkhianatan yang selama ini berusaha untuk mereka tutupi dari diriku dan member yang lain pun terungkap juga dengan saksi mata diriku sendiri.

Aku tahu air mataku sudah tak bisa lagi terbendung. Aku tidak lagi sanggup menatap wajah tampan _namja_ yang seharusnya menjagaku dari semua kejamnya dunia yang akhirnya justru menggoreskan luka yang paling dalam di hatiku. Aku pun berlari keluar dari tempat itu. Keluar dari tempat dimana _namja_ itu bernaung di bawahnya.

Aku harus pergi...

Aku butuh bernafas...

Aku ingin melepaskan semua sakit dan luka yang terlihat ini...

Aku ingin bebas dari semua ini...

**Sungyeol P.O.V END**

Sungyeol berlari menembus kerumunan keempat member yang berkumpul tepat di depan kamarnya ke arah pintu apartemen mereka yang masih terbuka. Ia tak lagi memperdulikan panggilan dari member lain yang memintanya untuk memelankan larinya.

Ia berlari menghiraukan raungan amarah yang keluar dari mulut sang _main_ vokalis dari INFINITE, suara kulit yang beradu dengan kepalan tangan, atau suara kulit yang beradu dengan kulit. Atau bahkan jeritan dan raungan kesakitan di belakangnya.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sungyeol berlari menembus pekatnya udara dingin serta hujan yang setiap detiknya turun semakin derasnya dari langit kota Seoul yang semakin menggelap. Ia terus saja berlari tanpa peduli dengan bajunya dan seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah terlebih lagi dengan keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Beberapa kali ia menabrak pejalan kaki yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan dirinya hingga ia mendapatkan berbagai macam makian. Namun, ia tidak bisa mendengarnya, ia hanya perlu untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

Luka lecet akibat jatuh tersungkur ke jalanan pun tidak lagi dihiraukannya. Bahkan lampu penyebrangan jalan di sebuah daerah yang sepi pun tidak lagi ia perdulikan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sinar putih melingkupinya. Dan sedetik kemudian rasa sakit itupun menghilang dan membuatnya berada di dunia yang mengambang. Tanpa ada rasa sakit. Bahkan ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

" Ini lebih baik dari pada aku harus merasakan rasa sakit itu," kata Sungyeol pada dirinya sendiri di tengah kehampaan yang menyelimutinya.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sunggyu beserta member INFINITE yang lainnya sempat mengalami _shock_ berat ketika mereka mendapatkan berita tentang kecelakaan itu dari ketiga manajer mereka. Dan Woohyun yang segera sadar dari _shock_-nya lagi-lagi merangsek maju ke arah Myungsoo yang semakin merasa terpukul dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat dan siap untuk dilayangkan ke arah sumber semua kekacauan ini.

Namun, beruntung nasib Myungsoo kali ini. Karena ketiga manajer yang sedang berkumpul bersama mereka, langsung menarik Woohyun dan Myungsoo ke arah yang berlawanan sejauh mungkin.

" Aku merelakannya untukmu karena kau sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakannya! Aku merelakannya dari egoku untuk memilikinya karena kau berjanji padaku untuk memberikan segalanya untuk dirinya! Kau yang membuatnya terbaring di rumah sakit tanpa bisa merasakan apapun seperti sekarang ini!"

" Kau yang memberikannya rasa sakit! Kau yang memberikannya pengkhianatan untuknya! Dan parahnya aku mempercayakannya padamu brengsek! KEMBALIKAN SUNGYEOL padaku!" raung Woohyun pada Myungsoo yang semakin tertunduk dan menyesali semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan di belakang _namja_ yang telah setia bersamanya selama enam tahun itu.

" KAU! CAM KAN SEMUA KATA-KATAKU INI DI DALAM OTAKMU ITU KIM MYUNGSOO! KALAU SAJA LEE SUNGYEOL SAMPAI MENINGGALKAN DUNIA INI KARENAMU, NYAWAMU ITU YANG AKAN MENJADI BAYARANNYA KIM MYUNGSOO! DAN SEBERAPA BANYAK KAU KEMBALI KE DUNIA INI DARI KEMATIANMU UNTUK SUNGYEOL AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKANNYA LAGI PADAMU KIM MYUNGSOO! INGAT ITU KIM MYUNGSOO! AKU YANG AKAN MENJADI ORANG PERTAMA YANG AKAN KAU HADAPI JIKA KAU KEMBALI MENEMUI SUNGYEOL! _MARK MY WORDS_!"

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Semua member INFINITE berkumpul di depan ruang operasi yang sejak lima jam yang lalu berisikan salah satu dari mereka. Lampu operasi yang menyala merah itu menghantui mereka. Satu jam setelah kabar itu diterima, seluruh anggota keluarga Lee pun datang dan menanyakan keadaan putra sulung mereka yang belum juga keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Myungsoo dan Sungjong yang menjadi semua penyebab kejadian ini, memberikan jarak di antara mereka dengan kumpulan orang-orang itu agar tidak semakin menyulut emosi yang terlihat sangat pekat terutama di antara member INFINITE.

" Aku menyesali semua ini, _hyung_. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku menyatakan perasaan ini dan melupakannya jika kau menolaknya. Aku merasa sangat berdosa pada Sungyeol-_hyung_. Sungguh aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Sungyeol–_hyung_."

" Sudahlah, Jong. Ini juga salahku," balas Myungsoo singkat dan kembali merenungi semua kejadian yang disebabkan oleh dirinya itu.

' Seandainya saja aku tidak melakukannya... semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.'

Namun, seperti sebuah pepatah lama yang akan dikatakan oleh para orang tua, ' Penyesalan akan selalu datang pada saat terakhir.'

Baru saja ia tenggelam dari semua penyesalannya, suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Myungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dokter yang dikelilingi oleh orang yang sangat menyayangi _namja_ yang memiliki senyum yang sangat lembut itu.

Dokter itu terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Woohyun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Rasa berdosa dan bersalah itupun kembali menghantam Myungsoo tepat di dadanya. Seandainya saja, ia tidak mengkhianati Sungyeol, ia pasti berada di posisi Woohyun saat ini.

" Myungsoo, Sungyeol meminta untuk bertemu denganmu," kata Sunggyu-_hyung_ dengan dingin tanpa sedikitpun memandang _dongsaeng_ yang biasanya paling ia manjakan itu.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang serba putih serta banyak alat terpampang di hadapannya dimana ia tidak sedikitpun mengetahui semua nama alat tersebut. Yang kemudian membuat Myungsoo semakin merasa tertohok adalah aroma darah yang menempel kuat dalam ruangan itu.

Yang lagi-lagi membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit dengan semua rasa bersalahnya adalah _namja_ yang beberapa jam sebelumnya masih menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu, terbaring dengan lemah dengan wajah yang sepucat kertas serta masker oksigen melekat di mulutnya membantu nafas yang semakin terlihat tersengal setiap detiknya itu.

" Myuuuunghhh..." Myungsoo pun menghampir _namja_ yang tergolek lemah itu dengan kepala tertunduk dan air mata mengalir di kedua belah pipinya.

Tangan yang terbalut dengan banyak selang itu terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang turun dengan derasnya di kedua belah pipi _namja_ tampan berambut hitam pekat itu.

" _Uljimayo_. Aku memaafkanmu... maafkan aku juga. Karena sudah menjadi kekasih yang tidak sempurna untukmu," kata Sungyeol terbata bersamaan dengan menipisnya udara yang bisa masuk ke dalam paru-parunya yang semakin melemah itu.

Tangis Myungsoo semakin keras mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut _namja_ berhati lembut itu. Kata-kata barusan semakin menambah besar rasa penyesalan itu. Ia semakin merasa tidak pantas berdekatan dengan _namja_ berhati selembut malaikat itu. Sungyeol hanya tersenyum simpul melihat _namja_ yang telah menggorekan luka dalam untuknya itu menangis seperti itu.

Pandangannya pun teralih kepada _namja_ yang juga sedari tadi telah berada di dalam ruangan itu.

" Naam... "

" Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu Sungyeol-ah," balas _namja_ yang berwajah tak kalah tampannya dengan sang visual dari INFINITE tersebut.

" _Gomawo_. _Geundae_, maafkan Myungie, lepaskan aku dan tepati janji yang baru saja kau buat itu," kata Sungyeol dengan suara yang semakin lirih. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kata yang ia ucapkan, matanya pun terpejam dengan sebuah senyum tipis ia ulaskan.

Detik berikutnya pun elektro kardiograf yang sedari tadi menunjukkan pergerakan, tanda kehidupan Sungyeol, berubah menjadi satu suara nyaring dan memunculkan satu garis lurus.

Tangis kedua _namja_ yang berada di dalam ruangan itupun pecah dan menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

' Aku berjanji dengan hidupku sebagai jaminannya, Sungyeol-ah. Sebanyak apapun kau kembali, sbanyak itu pulalah aku akan kembali dan menjagamu dengan tanganku sendiri.'

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Tiba-tiba saja tetesan air mata turun dari kedua mata bulat yang tengah terpejam itu. Dan pemandangan itu tentu saja mengagetkan seorang _namja_ lain yang tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan bersantai di bawah pohon yang berada di pekarangan belakang sekolah mereka yang teduh dan sepi tentunya.

" _Ya_, Hwang Sungyeol, _ireona_! _Ya, pabo ya, neon gwaenchani_?" seru satu-satunya _namja_ yang berada di dekat _namja_ yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Hwang Sungyeol itu.

Karena merasa tidur siangnya itu terganggu, Sungyeol pun terbangun sambil memandang _namja_ yang memiliki tinggi yang tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan dirinya itu. Ia melemparkan pandangan sebal seakan-akan ia menyalahkan _namja_ yang sedang duduk dan membaca sebuah buku itu jika setelah ini ia mendapatkan berbagai kesialan karena rasa kantuknya yang masih tidak tertahankan baginya.

Karena semalaman, ia harus terjaga untuk persiapan ujian negara atau SAT yang harus mereka ambil jika memang mereka ingin mengenyam pendidikan di jenjang yang selanjutnya mengingat saat ini mereka sudah duduk di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas meskipun ujian itu baru akan dilaksanakan beberapa bulan kemudian.

Mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi dalam ujian itu, memang menjadi beban yang harus diterima oleh Sungyeol. Karena status Sungyeol yang merupakan salah satu murid unggulan yang ada di sekolahnya. Dan lagi, setelah lulus dari jenjang ini, ia memang berniat untuk meneruskannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Meskipun begitu Sungyeol jarang sekali terlihat berekspresi sesuai dengan keadaan di sekitarnya yang ramai dan gaduh. Berbeda dengan Shin Woohyun yang tampak _charming_ dengan semua senyum yang ia lemparkan yang terlihat ramah dan bersahabat dengan siapapun, meskipun ia harus belajar dengan usaha setengah mati agar tidak melewatkan ujian yang sangat penting ini bagi kelanjutan pendidikannya.

" _Musun iriya_? Kau membangunkanku dan kau malah memandangku dengan tatapan mata menyebalkan seperti itu. Kau sungguh menyebalkan Shin Woohyun," kata Sungyeol dengan sedikit kesal ketika _namja_ di sampingnya itu bukannya mengatakan alasan ia membangunkannya tetapi malah memandangnya dengan kaget dan tidak merespon kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan itu.

" Ya, Shin Woohyun!" seru Sungyeol dengan kesal yang menyadarkan Woohyun dari kekagetannya.

" Cepat jelaskan kenapa kau membangunkanku!" seru Sungyeol lagi. Yang kali ini akhirnya didengarkan oleh Woohyun.

" _Aniya_, tapi apakah kau tidak menyadarinya?" jawab _namja_ bernama lengkap Shin Woohyun dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran itu.

" _Mwo_? Menyadari apa?" tanya Sungyeol yang juga heran ketika melihat wajah _namja_ yang berada di sampingnya itu menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang ditujukan untuknya itu. Satu tangan Woohyun terulur dan menghapus air mata yang tanpa Sungyeol sadari masih tetap mengalir dari mata bulatnya.

Sungyeol yang kaget dengan tindakan Woohyun barusan pun secara refleks menghindar dari sentuhan yang akan datang untuk kedua kalinya itu. Ia pun menyentuh pipinya dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika ia menemukan bahwa kedua pipinya basah dan bahkan masih ada aliran air mata yang tersisa di ujung matanya.

" _Wae uneunga_?" tanya Woohyun masih dengan suaranya yang berat namun, penuh dengan kelembutan.

" _Mollayo_. Entahlah... aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sedetik mataku terpejam dan mimpi itu menyeretku dalam bayangan kehidupan yang aku yakin dengan pasti bukan milikku," jawab Sungyeol sekenanya. Dan Woohyun pun hanya tersenyum simpul dan penuh dengan arti yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

" Jika saja kau tahu alasannya dengan pasti, _Yeol_. Tapi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya," bisik Shin Woohyun dengan lirih bersamaan dengan datangnya angin musim semi yang membawa harum rerumputan bercampur dengan wangi bunga yang mekar dengan indahnya di sekitar tempat mereka menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

**END**

**A/N: Cerita ini pernah di publish di salah satu jejaring sosial oleh sebuah fansclub namun dengan author yang sama yaitu saya sendiri. Dan cerita ini selaain dibuat untuk menghibur, juga bertujuan untuk memenuhi hasrat author untuk meramaikan dunia Wooyeol hahahaha... Terima kasih atas perhatiannya... sampai jumpa! XDD**


End file.
